1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a box and vehicle bed liner combination, and more particularly to a removable storage box and truck bed liner combination, wherein the box can be reversibly secured to at least one position inside the bed liner.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles such as pickup trucks are widely used as work vehicles and personal use vehicles. A pickup truck has a bed to carry a load. The bed of the truck often comprises a painted metal surface which is vulnerable to chipping and general wear and tear. In order to prevent loads cargo from damaging the painted metal surface of the truck bed a protective bed liner is fitted to the pick-up truck.
Several efforts have been made to address these and other problems. U.S. Design Pat. No. 271,009 (xe2x80x9cthe ""009 patentxe2x80x9d) shows a combined truck bed liner and tool chest. The ""009 tool chest abuts against but does not fit inside the ""009 bed liner. In addition, the ""009 box position is essentially fixed because it abuts against the outer surface of the front end of the truck liner and so its position can not be varied with respect to the interior of the ""009 truck liner. Thus, the ""009 patent teaches away from the present invention.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 336,063 (xe2x80x9cthe ""063 patentxe2x80x9d) also shows a combined bed liner and tool storage container wherein the ""063 container has an essentially fixed position with respect to the ""063 bed liner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,322 (xe2x80x9cthe ""322 patentxe2x80x9d) shows an assembly for installation into the bed of a pickup truck consisting of a cargo chest and a liner insert combination. The ""322 chest is has an essentially fixed position with respect to the ""322 bed liner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,128 (xe2x80x9cthe ""128 patentxe2x80x9d) shows carry-all box for use in combination with a vehicle bed. The ""128 patent discloses a carry-all box for use in combination with vehicle bed. The ""128 patent incorporates a pivot mechanism to enable the ""128 box to pivot in an arc path. The ""128 patent does not teach or suggest a box in combination with a bed liner as claimed in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,478 (xe2x80x9cthe ""478 patentxe2x80x9d) discloses a liner for use in a pickup truck wherein the liner has integral storage compartments. The ""478 patent teaches away from the present invention wherein the storage compartments are integrated. Specifically, the ""478 patent does not teach or suggest a bed liner and box combination, as claimed in the present invention, wherein at least one storage container is reversibly secured at a desired location in the truck liner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,467 (xe2x80x9cthe ""467 patentxe2x80x9d) discloses a box for use in the cargo bed of a pick-up truck. The ""467 box includes spaced apart legs that provide a space beneath the box to accommodate sheet materials and that are hollow to provide drainage. The ""467 patent does not teach or suggest a bed liner and box combination, as claimed in the present invention, wherein at least one storage container is reversibly secured at a desired location in the truck liner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,563 (xe2x80x9cthe ""563 patentxe2x80x9d) discloses an enclosure for holding a machine, the ""563 enclosure includes a lower body made of polymer, and an upper body overlying the lower body for enclosing the machine between the upper and lower bodies. The ""563 patent does not teach or suggest a bed liner and box combination, as claimed in the present invention, wherein at least one storage container is reversibly secured at a desired location in the truck liner.
Other U.S. patents in the field of containers and/or bed liners, but which do not solve the above mentioned problems include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,170,724 B1, 6,203,090 B1, 6,241,137 B1, 6,276,735 B1, 6,460,744 B2, and 6,471,278 B2.
Foreign patents in the field of containers and/or bed liners, but which do not solve the above mentioned problems include Japanese Patent Nos. 4-218443, and 7-246958.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention relates to a box and vehicle bed liner combination, and more particularly to a removable storage box and truck bed liner combination, wherein the box can be reversibly secured to at least one position inside the bed liner.
The truck bed liner and a removable storage box combination comprises a bed liner and at least one box. The bed liner has internal sides defining opposite facing docking members. The at least one box comprises a lid, and opposite ends defining complementary docking members adapted to dock with the opposite facing members located on the internal sides of the bed liner. An optional internal reversible securing mechanism is located inside the at least one box that is accessible when the at least one box lid is open. The optional internal reversible securing mechanism moves from a box secure position to a box release position thus reversibly securing the at least one box to the truck bed liner. An optional external locking mechanism reversible locks the lid of the at least one box.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a truck bed liner and box combination.
It is another object of the invention to provide a bed liner and box combination, wherein the box is securely attached to the liner to prevent theft and yet can be easily removed from the liner under the direction of a legitimate truck operator.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a bed liner and box combination, wherein more than one box can be securely fastened to the bed liner.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a bed liner and at least one box combination, wherein the at least one box can be securely fastened to, and removed from, different locations in the bed liner.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.